Sesame Street, The Entire 4th Series, Streaming Media Re-release Update Plan (1972)
Hello Jim Henson Company, My name is William Bradley Mitchell. As a child I loved watching Children's Television Shows as well as Childrens Videos. So here is a series of proposals to re-release these show and videos for people of all ages to enjoy. I have a big announcement update to all Sesame Street fans. Now today I would like you all to re-release the Entire 4th Series of Sesame Street. Now that the re-releases of Sesame Street The Entire 1st through 3rd Series are all Complete, it's time to focus on the 4th Season of Sesame Street. Sesame Street Season 4 began on November 13, 1972 and ended on May 11, 1973 and there are 130 episodes in Season 4. So re-release the whole 4th Season of Sesame Street by putting all 130 episodes back in circulation I suggest 10 episodes per day on Netflix, Hoopla, Amazon Prime Video & TubiTV just on temporary terms as well as Apple TV & Android TV on permanent terms. Also be sure you fully digitize the video footage and the audio footage to a clean form for all 130 episodes and give them all off-screen titles. Then finally make customers know about it by making advertisements of Sesame Street The Entire 4th Series as a preview for all young families everywhere from April 1, 2021 to April 19, 2021. During the trailer of Sesame Street The Entire 4th Series show the comparison of the old footage to the new footage side by side. Remember to make 150 million copies worldwide of Sesame Street The Entire 4th Series on all streaming devices by translating some of them in several languages such as french, spanish and many more. Remember to air only the 4th Series of Sesame Street as a rerun on Universal Kids Network, TV Land Network, Treehouse Network and HBO Kids Network. Also remember to take a picture of one of the streaming devices of Sesame Street The Entire 4th Series then post it as a picture update on the Wikipedia and the Muppet Wikia. This would be great because people today need to see Sesame Street Season 4 in a clear picture that measures up to today’s technological standards by April 19, 2021. Here is the list of Sesame Street Season 4 episodes that are going to be part of Sesame Street, The Entire 4th Series, and need to be fully remastered in clean footage with off screen titles. # Episode 0406 (November 13, 1972) # Episode 0407 (November 14, 1972) # Episode 0408 (November 15, 1972) # Episode 0409 (November 16, 1972) # Episode 0410 (November 17, 1972) # Episode 0411 (November 20, 1972) # Episode 0412 (November 21, 1972) # Episode 0413 (November 22, 1972) # Episode 0414 (November 23, 1972) # Episode 0415 (November 24, 1972) # Episode 0416 (November 27, 1972) # Episode 0417 (November 28, 1972) # Episode 0418 (November 29, 1972) # Episode 0419 (November 30, 1972) # Episode 0420 (December 1, 1972) # Episode 0421 (December 4, 1972) # Episode 0422 (December 5, 1972) # Episode 0423 (December 6, 1972) # Episode 0424 (December 7, 1972) # Episode 0425 (December 8, 1972) # Episode 0426 (December 11, 1972) # Episode 0427 (December 12, 1972) # Episode 0428 (December 13, 1972) # Episode 0429 (December 14, 1972) # Episode 0430 (December 15, 1972) # Episode 0431 (December 18, 1972) # Episode 0432 (December 19, 1972) # Episode 0433 (December 20, 1972) # Episode 0434 (December 21, 1972) # Episode 0435 (December 22, 1972) # Episode 0436 (December 25, 1972) # Episode 0437 (December 26, 1972) # Episode 0438 (December 27, 1972) # Episode 0439 (December 28, 1972) # Episode 0440 (December 29, 1972) # Episode 0441 (January 1, 1973) # Episode 0442 (January 2, 1973) # Episode 0443 (January 3, 1973) # Episode 0444 (January 4, 1973) # Episode 0445 (January 5, 1973) # Episode 0446 (January 8, 1973) # Episode 0447 (January 9, 1973) # Episode 0448 (January 10, 1973) # Episode 0449 (January 11, 1973) # Episode 0450 (January 12, 1973) # Episode 0451 (January 15, 1973) # Episode 0452 (January 16, 1973) # Episode 0453 (January 17, 1973) # Episode 0454 (January 18, 1973) # Episode 0455 (January 19, 1973) # Episode 0456 (January 22, 1973) # Episode 0457 (January 23, 1973) # Episode 0458 (January 24, 1973) # Episode 0459 (January 25, 1973) # Episode 0460 (January 26, 1973) # Episode 0461 (January 29, 1973) # Episode 0462 (January 30, 1973) # Episode 0463 (January 31, 1973) # Episode 0464 (February 1, 1973) # Episode 0465 (February 2, 1973) # Episode 0466 (February 5, 1973) # Episode 0467 (February 6, 1973) # Episode 0468 (February 7, 1973) # Episode 0469 (February 8, 1973) # Episode 0470 (February 9, 1973) # Episode 0471 (February 12, 1973) # Episode 0472 (February 13, 1973) # Episode 0473 (February 14, 1973) # Episode 0474 (February 15, 1973) # Episode 0475 (February 16, 1973) # Episode 0476 (February 19, 1973) # Episode 0477 (February 20, 1973) # Episode 0478 (February 21, 1973) # Episode 0479 (February 22, 1973) # Episode 0480 (February 23, 1973) # Episode 0481 (February 26, 1973) # Episode 0482 (February 27, 1973) # Episode 0483 (February 28, 1973) # Episode 0484 (March 1, 1973) # Episode 0485 (March 2, 1973) # Episode 0486 (March 5, 1973) # Episode 0487 (March 6, 1973) # Episode 0488 (March 7, 1973) # Episode 0489 (March 8, 1973) # Episode 0490 (March 9, 1973) # Episode 0491 (March 12, 1973) # Episode 0492 (March 13, 1973) # Episode 0493 (March 14, 1973) # Episode 0494 (March 15, 1973) # Episode 0495 (March 16, 1973) # Episode 0496 (March 19, 1973) # Episode 0497 (March 20, 1973) # Episode 0498 (March 21, 1973) # Episode 0499 (March 22, 1973) # Episode 0500 (March 23, 1973) # Episode 0501 (March 26, 1973) # Episode 0502 (March 27, 1973) # Episode 0503 (March 28, 1973) # Episode 0504 (March 29, 1973) # Episode 0505 (March 30, 1973) # Episode 0506 (April 2, 1973) # Episode 0507 (April 3, 1973) # Episode 0508 (April 4, 1973) # Episode 0509 (April 5, 1973) # Episode 0510 (April 6, 1973) # Episode 0511 (April 9, 1973) # Episode 0512 (April 10, 1973) # Episode 0513 (April 11, 1973) # Episode 0514 (April 12, 1973) # Episode 0515 (April 13, 1973) # Episode 0516 (April 16, 1973) # Episode 0517 (April 17, 1973) # Episode 0518 (April 18, 1973) # Episode 0519 (April 19, 1973) # Episode 0520 (April 20, 1973) # Episode 0521 (April 23, 1973) # Episode 0522 (April 24, 1973) # Episode 0523 (April 25, 1973) # Episode 0524 (April 26, 1973) # Episode 0525 (April 27, 1973) # Episode 0526 (April 30, 1973) # Episode 0527 (May 1, 1973) # Episode 0528 (May 2, 1973) # Episode 0529 (May 3, 1973) # Episode 0530 (May 4, 1973) # Episode 0531 (May 7, 1973) # Episode 0532 (May 8, 1973) # Episode 0533 (May 9, 1973) # Episode 0534 (May 10, 1973) # Episode 0535 (May 11, 1973) 130 episodes on one streaming media device That's all for now.Category:Sesame Street Streaming Media Re-release Update Plans Category:Streaming Media Re-release Update Plans